Acting Sucks
by PanwuFace
Summary: Based off of Victorious' episode 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's'. A really stupid and short and kind of rushed comedy one-shot. A kind of stupid way Rima and Nagi could have became a couple. A little fluff. Rated T just to be safe. Kind of crappy...


Yuiki Yaya-chii: Don't own anything!

It was a regular day for the gang, or so they thought it was. They all attended a private school for the musical and talented.

Their acting teacher, Nikaido, has invited them to the theater to decide some things and they would have to go to his house, playing this acting game.

"Okay, each of you will pick a character for another friend and you will come to my house, acting like that character. If you break character, then you get kicked out of my house. The last person in the game will get an A for the rest of the trimester," Nikaido explained.

"Okay, Utau, you pick Amu's character. Amu will pick Rima's. Rima will choose Nagi's, Tadase you can pick Lulu's, Lulu will pick Ikuto's part, Kukai will be able to choose Yaya's character, Kairi will pick Kukai's, Nagi will pick Utau's, Yaya will choose Tadase's, and Ikuto will pick Kairi's," Nikaido said, taking a long breath from saying that.

The gang was now in the school's theater and they had their characters for each other set.

"I have chosen a super annoying and gross emo kid for Amu that is obsessed with cheese," Utau read from the paper what she had and smiled, making Amu blush.

"For Rima, I have chosen a punk girl and she is a pervert. So basically a girl punk version of Ikuto," Amu looked at Rima's red face and sat down in Rima's seat.

"Nagihiko will be a guy from England that has an accent that is a combenation between an Australian and an English accent. He loves soup and flowers and gets in people's space way too much and is a total pervert and flirt," Rima smirked.

Nagi blushed as he heard Rima's choice. " For Lulu's character," Tadase started. "I have chosen an innocent farm girl from Australia that is in love with her pet chicken and loves fried chicken."

Lulu looked furious as she got up to say Ikuto's character. "I chose a great character for Ikuto. The character I chose is an artist that likes buttering his face with a spoon. He's a hippie at times."

"I, as Souma Kukai, annouce that Yuiki Yaya's part will be a cop that wears too much make up," Kukai annouced.

"I chose a pathetic nerd for Kukai that is a complete loser. He's not athletic in any way and has jelly arms and legs," Kairi said proudly, sitting down.

"I chose a talk show host for Utau that can't sing but always tries to sing and does the stupidest dance moves ever. She is sometimes a hippie and dresses like a rainbow threw up on her," Nagi sat down in his chair after his satisfied annoucement.

"Yaya chose a hobo for Tadase-kun that likes socks!" Yaya shouted before sitting down.

"I chose a conceited male model for Kairi. He likes pink, fluffy unicorns that dance on rainbows," Ikuto stated boredly, not bothering to look at Kairi's blushing face.

"I guess it's settled," Nikaido said, and walked away. "See you all tonight!" Nikaido waved and then disappeared.

It was about five thirty and the first to get there was Yaya. "YO YO YO!" Yaya said in a deeper voice.

She had on blue eye shadow all around her eyes, a pound of orange blush, and about five ounces less than a pound of purple lip stick. She wore a cop uniforn and was holding her belt as she inspected the house.

"So? You like pie and dounuts?" Yaya asked loudly, using the same voice as earlier.

"Well, you see-"

"DOOR!" Yaya cut him off, yelling at him since the door bell ring. They opened the door, revealing Kukai.

He wore a white button up shirt with blue and yellow plaid stripes. The shirt had a collar and he had a bow tie. He had black pants made into overalls and red socks.

"H-hello. I am here because I need to study and my cat is sick." Kukai said in a geeky voice, adjusting his big round-ish square glasses.

"Ah, yes. Now, what is you're name?" Nikaido asked. "I'm Freddy Durshlick," Kukai said, now adjusting his bow tie.

(A/N: Sorry is anyone has the name Freddy. Don't mean to affend anyone!)

"S-s-so? What's your name?" Kukai asked. "I'm a police officer named Officer Chip Walter," Yaya started chewing on a piece of gum loudly.

"DOOR BELL!" Yaya yelled again. "HEY! I'm Sanjo Kairi, the best male model in like, the WORLD!" Kairi started batting his eyes and talked in a diva voice.

Kairi wore a green forest green button up shirt that was only buttoned by two buttons in the middle, showing his mini 'abbs'. He had really tight skinny jeans on, too. He had a mirror in one hand, and a autographed picture of him in the other.

After another ten minutes, Nagi had arrived.

" 'ello mate! Would ja like some tea or scones? I've got loads of 'dem back in 'za car, mate!" Nagi held up bag of scones and a tea kettle in his hands.

He had one of those old tuxedos on with the brown elbow pads.

"So, what is your name?" Nikaido asked him. "Well, my name is Scott Fremont. My mum was from England and my chappy pap was from Australia, mate!" Nagi said, patting and hugging Nikaido.

Nagi sood started to settle down and eat, feeling Yaya's hair.

"I'm a cop!" Yaya yelled in her usual cop voice.

The door bell rang again, revealing Rima and Tadase this time.

"Hey peoples. Ooh..So are ya free Saturday night? My name is Emiko Fujiyoshi," Rima said emotionessly but still suductively. Living up to her part.

She ran her fingers through Nagi's hair as he blushed. He tried his best to stop so he wouldn't be eliminated and played along.

"Why, yes I am, love. You wanna go to a movie, love? I've got several romance movies back at 'za house I own in England, love," Nagi said, staring to touch Rima's thigh, living up to his part.

"Hello...do you have any pumpkins for me?" Tadase asked. "THERE GOES THE LEGS!" Kukai screamed.

Rima walked to the couch wearing a red tank, black skinny jeans with several zipper pockets with chains, a red leather jacket, red converse, and black eye shadow that was faded.

Tadase had a potato sack on that was cut into an outfit. He also had a big, puffy, blue jacket and light wash, pre-ripped jeans with ripped rain boots that were yellow. He also had green gloves that had holes in some places.

Rima sat down on Nagi's lap as he snuggled his chin in her neck, stretching her other cheek and patting it.

The door rang again, causing Yaya to yell, "DOOR!" Nikaido rushed over, greeting Lulu and Amu.

"So, I didn't quite catch your name, but I bet it's not as awesome as my amazing name!" Kairi said, kissing the mirror that he was holding.

Yaya took the mirror from him and applied more lip stick, this time it was fuchsia.

Kairi ripped the mirror out of her hands, making her say, "I am a COP!"

"I like, know that. Like, DUH! By the way, can I do your make up? I am the best at these things!" Kairi said, trying to flip his green hair.

"I-I-I'm Hana-Hanate..FOOD!" Tadase said unwearily, running off to the food.

"DOOR!" I guess you know who said that.

"Hey..I'm Brittany McKeller...WOULD YOU LIKE SOME CHEESE!" Amu asked, eating a piece of pepper jack cheese.

"Um...No thanks?" Nikaido stepped to the side and let her in.

"Hello there, mate. My name is Scott Fremont and what is your lovely name?" Nagi asked.

"OH! HI! I'm Brittany McKeller and right now, I'm going to go eat cheese in my emo corner," Amu said, walking to her 'emo corner'.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY COLORS! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?" Amu yelled at the chair that seemed to be taking up all of the space in the or her or maybe Nikaido's emo corner.

"Why don't you just move the chair? Stupid.."Rima told her, putting on her fingerless, black leather gloves.

"DOOR!" Yaya started to put on even more blue eye shadow. " I'll get it!" Nikaido said, opening the door, allowing himself to see Utau and Lulu.

"Why, HELLO THERE! I am talk show host named Skyler but you don't need to know my last name," Utau said, holding a micraphone.

"Why, hello there! I'm a fifteen year old girl from Australia, I come from a farum and I sure looove the smell of your exquisite home, mate! By the way, my name is Molly," Lulu said.

Utau had her hair down. There was a rainbow colored srunchie headband under her bangs, but above the rest of her hair. She wore a black tank, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. She had several peace necklaces too.

Lulu had a cowgirl boots, a pink cowgirl outfit, and an Australian adventure hat. The outfit included overalls and a pint t-shirt. Her hair was in a huge pony tail, tied to the side.

"Finally, my legs...are back. Me oh my...well..hello there b-b-beautiful," Kukai said, trying to flirt with Utau, but failed by having his legs get all jelly again.

"DOOR!" Yaya screamed, eating some of Amu's cheese.

"Hello there! I am an artist and you know what I love? The star beauty of silence," Ikuto said.

He wore your typical artist outfit. A white T-shirt, jeans, and white smock covered in paint. He had a piant brush in one hand, and another in the other.

"Hello? Grandma? Oh, I can't talk right now. I'm really-" Kukai got onto the phone, getting away from his character.

"KUKAI! YOU'RE OUT! YOU BROKE CHARACTER!" Nikaido informed, gesturing him to the door.

"..Okay.." Kukai walked out. "NOOOO!" Utau yelled, knowing that he had hid all of the ramen some where and was detemind to find out where.

"You too Utau," Utau had a blank face and ran out as well.

It's been another hour and Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, and Lulu all broke character as well, making the only two left Rima and Nagi.

Most of the gang thought it was unfair since they were great actors and actresses.

"ARE YOU TWO EVER GOING TO BREAK CHARACTER!"

"Well if you havn't noticed, I'm listening to my rock music right now, stupid," Rima informed.

"And I'm eating more scones and drinking more tea that is extremely sweet. So, as you can see, we are both too busy to break character, mate."

Nikaido checked Rima's iPod and saw that it really was on rock music. He took one earphone and realized that it was almost to the volume's maximum.

"Man you two are good...WAIT! YOU ARE NOT IN FULL CHARCTER! You are only doing part of your characters, not the flirting part."

"That's because you're still here..." Nagi said. "THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Nikaido said, before leaving to go to bed, and putting security cameras back on.

He used them whenever he had to go do something. "You can leave whenever you crack," Nikaido rubbed his eyes when talking and disappeared.

"Why, love? Do you mind if you stop the music for a while, love?" Nagi cuddled closer to Rima, hugging her waist.

"Why is that?" Rima locked her eyes with his. Their foreheads touched as they once again, lived up to their part. Nagi closed to the space between to two.

"Not bad..." Nagihiko whispered. "Perv.." Rima muttered. "HA! YOU CRACKED! I AM VICTORIOUS! WHOOO!" Nagi ran out, carrying Rima out bridal style.

"So, who won?" Amu asked Nagi. "I did," his blush started to appear but hid it with his hair.

"Well..what happend? Did the two of you become...a couple?" she asked.

Nikaido burst into the Royal Garden, giving them a camera. "Feel free.." he said. Nagihiko knew what was in the camera and broke it.

"Okay! OKAY! Yes! We kind of are...a couple.." Nagi whispered the last part. "Hey guys.." Rima rubbed her eyes as she walked in.

"AH! RIMA-TAN IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH NAGI-KUN!" Yaya yelled, making all the fanboys and fangirls of Rima and Nagi scream and yell until Amu yelled at them to just become Rimahiko fans.

"RIMA-HIKO! RIMA-HIKO!" the fans yelled. Yaya smirked and Amu got the messege.

The two pushed the couple's heads together, closing the gap between Rima and Nagi. The fans screamed and fainted because of this moment.

"YAYA! AMU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rima yelled, chasing them around.

Nagihiko grabbed Rima by the waist and buried his chin into her neck like the other night and said, "Aw.._Rima-koi_..you don't us to be exclusive?" Rima sighed and slightly smiled.

_'I guess last night wasn't so bad after all..' _the two thought.

Yuiki Yaya-chii: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
